


The misadventure of Teen!Sam and Dean with Punk!Cas

by YaoiFanGirlYuri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Microphilia, NSFW, Shrinking, Supernatural - Freeform, Tiny!Sam, Work In Progress, ass, porn withour plot, punk!Cas, sam gets stuck in weird places, some cock vore in chapter 5, teen!Sam, unaware sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanGirlYuri/pseuds/YaoiFanGirlYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I stumbled over a bunch of lovely microphiliac fanfics at the wonderful shrinkynatural ‘s account. You should go check it out! And well, I got inspired so why not give it a try at writing? <br/>Even though I suck big time, Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

So okay, yes Sam was reading those goddamned books that his father had left “out of reach” for him not to touch, but apparently John has not yet realised that Sam has a need to be a know it all, plus if they were going to spend all of their lives hunting, it wouldn’t hurt to at least know what they are going after. Dean was out, and his father told them not to expect him for a couple of days, so some studying wouldn’t hurt anyone. At least, that’s what 13 year old Sam thought.

The books where old, and stained, they smelled bitter and where full of dust. The hard covers, probably covered in some sort of flesh (which, apparently had been discarded by a shapeshifter, but John would never tell the kids something like that). Sam opened the delicate book and started reading some of its pages, flipping through the latin words until he stumbled into something that caught his interest. This page was marked with his father’s handwriting, signalling some of the words which apparently needed translation to get the full text.

Sam read it out loud: Digitus hominis magnitudo Stigue mihi. Auxilium me fugere malum, et abscondit illud in foramine. Nec non a me inimici mei amplissimae dignitatis.  
Suddenly, Sam felt very dizzy and got a hold of himself at the bed side table. he gripped tight to it for dear life as he felt his body falling and his clothes becoming heavier, and bigger. He ended up dangling in the table and pushed himself up wards, as realisation hit him in the stomach. The lamp, the beds, the miles and miles of floor below, he had been shrunk because of that damned spell!

The door knob suddenly started moving, it couldn’t be his father, since he had said it would take him at least two days to finish this job, Dean would probably freak out, but he would do his best to keep him safe, he has always done that, not matter his size. Dean entered the room wearing his leather jacket and worn out jeans. He was wearing some dark tennis and was looking around, as if he was afraid to be found.

After Dean made sure no one was in the room, he grabbed Cas’ hand and led him in, “I told you no one would be here, my father is out of town, and my brother is probably in some library.” “What a loser.” said Cas nonchalantly. Sam had seen Cas before in school, he wore dark skinny jeans, and dark black hair, his eyes where blue and had those big punk piercings which one could easily pas a finger through.

"Yeah, I don’t know how long he will take to come back, so we rather get to it." Dean kissed Cas in the cheek. Cas looked at Dean with a shy smile. It was weird for Sam because first of, he was seeing something he wasn’t sure he was supposed to see, second, Cas had always looked scary, and was acting ratherly cute at the moment, and third, his 17 year old brother had just kissed A GUY!

Dean walked over to the bed and turned off the room’s light, he stumbled awkwardly towards the table to turn on the bed side table’s small lamp light. Cas walked slowly towards Dean and started unbuttoning his jeans, opened his zipper and gently pushed them down, not entirely taking them of, but enough to leave Dean’s boxers at a nice view. Sam needed to get Dean’s attention before he did something stupid, but how to do this when he was he size of a finger?

Cas slowly started rubbing Dean’s underwear just above where his junk was. making Dean start to moan a little, and making his legs shake. Dean decided to kneel down and let Cas work on him for now, after all, this was just fore play. Sam was just at Dean’s shoulder level in the little table. he jumped into his brother’s jacket trying to make a run for his ear. This is when Cas starts taking of Dean’s boxers and pulling an already throbbing dick out of them. This makes Dean shiver a little, but for Sam this is an earthquake and makes him fall of his brother’s shoulder onto Cas’ hair.

At least the landing was soft, but he didn’t want Cas to find him, he needed to get to Dean, only Dean would be able to help him. From Cas’ head he can see his brother’s swollen dick, and the wannabe-punk-rockstar blowing him in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Sam was right, Cas’ back had began hurting and since Dean’s eyes where shut, Sam was trying to get to Dean’s legs, but that’s when Cas decides to change position and Sam comes flying down into his ear, being saved by nothing but the big piercings Cas has. The same piercings that Sam had hated where the ones which might had actually saved him. Relived and tired Sam stays there for a while, the fall had scared the shit out of him (for second time) and his belly was throbbing with the pain of the fall. After some time, he heard his brother moan through his orgasm, and thought it was a good moment to get of this ridiculous looking era piece, but realises that he is stuck, he can’t get of the earring, the top part is way to high, and if he dangled he might fall and die because Cas was suddenly standing up.  
Sam felt as the pressure from Cas standing up pulled into his every nerve, he was afraid he might through up. Still dangling from his brother’s boyfriend’s earring, he realised how stupid he was to believe this was all over. Of course, Dean had been satisfied, but Cas hadn’t. He was demanding a payback and Dean was apparently, glad to give it back. They went over to the bed and Dean stretched his hand into his lover’s face, crashing his brother’s body without even realising. They started an epic make out scene, first Dean took out his jacket and shirt, and then he helped Cas out of his own shirt, Dean bit into the nip of Cas’ neck and slowly set up trail into Cas’ ear.

Sam could see his brother’s face looming just before him, sending shivers down Cas’ whole body as he teasingly kissed and bitted the guy, slowly making his way to Sam. It was safe to say that Sam held back a scream, just because he knew he was in the ear of some random guy who knew nothing about monsters and creatures that lurked in the dark, his father always told him, that the less that they knew the happier the innocent ones would be. Even though Sam hated Cas, he didn’t want to pull him into their world of anomalies, but just as this thought ran into Sam’s head, Dean’s mouth shut around the bottom lobe of Cas’ ear, liking him, teasing him, and taking Sam with him inside of his mouth.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it goes, part two... I know its short... part three wasn't written by me though, I'll post it up, it was sent anonymously to shrinkynatural and she completed it, all credits go to their accounts :)

Sam was trapped inside of his brothers mouth, as Dean gently rubbed his tongue through Cas’ piercing and bit down gently into his ear. Sam was naked, and bathed in saliva. Dean stopped liking Cas and returned to passionately kiss his mouth, while he grabbed with his right hand Cas’ swelling cock.

Sam was stuck between both Dean’s and Cas’ mouth, as they proceeded to invade each other’s mouth. It was horrible torture for Sam, as his body was smeared all over by unforgiving slashes of flesh, all over him. It tingled around his most sensitive areas and made him drowsy and dizzy.

Cas was moaning, and Dean was loving it. With a final kiss, he moved his mouth from his lover and made his way down to his tights.

Sam’s body went limp, he could no longer move after the violation he had suffer in his tiny body. His body laid in Cas’ tight, just beside his enormous dick. Sam wanted to get out of there, but his body wouldn’t respond, it was just to much from the assault. Dean licks just where Sam is, and sends shivers down Cas’ spine, The slimy saliva that stuck into Sam, made him slide a little bit dipper, just above the punk’s balls, and under his dick.

Dean began blowing. It was slow at first, since Dean loved making Cas beg for more. His hand grabbed strongly each leg as he began getting rougher, finding his rhythm. He then began playing with Cas’ balls, grabbing them and squishing them ever so gently. For Sam, this meant that his small and tired body was being rubbed against hairy, sweaty, skin, by unwavering fingers just about his size.

Cas came into Dean’s mouth, Dean, not missing a bit left it flow out of him (he wasn’t one to swallow). The cum mixed with salive fell over tiny Sam, who was just waiting for all this to end. But it was far from over. Gentle fingers started caressing again, pushing the soft substance and Sam down, down, down, just above rough skin, and this is when Sam realised where he was headed to. 

"No, NOT THERE! Please! Somebody!"

His screams where muffled by the hand above him, the skin below him, and the moans that escaped both 17 year olds. The fingers began massaging in a circular pattern around the entrance, to where Sam was afraid, was his destination. “Put it in.” it was a breathless, soft plea, and it was everything Dean needed to get him going. With a gentle rub of his hand in his own junk, he was hard and Cas was ready. He slowly pushed his way inside, making space and opening Cas carefully. Sam had been just in the entrance and was pushed down inside by his brother’s cock.


	3. THIS WASN'T WRITTEN BY ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo, here is the last part, it wasn't written by me as mentioned before, it was partially written by an anon and the rest was written by the amazing shrinkynatural.

Unlucky for Sam he was on the bed when he shrunk. Dean and Cas come stumbling in the room already making out and ripping each other’s clothes off. Once naked they tumble on to the bed. Sammy isn’t quick enough and ends up right smack in the middle of Cas’ ass crack. As Dean grinds and pushes Cas hard into the bed. Causing Sam to get wedge further in until he’s being pushed against Cas’ hole. Cas feels something on his ass but he doesn’t care cause whatever it is it feels amazing.

Ohh, but that isn’t even the worst of it. Dean and Cas are too into it to stop and grab lube and condoms so Dean just rolls Cas over and nudges his dick between Cas’s cheeks. He ruts hard and fast and Cas is going insane with the sparks of pleasure every time Dean hits his hole just right. Meanwhile Sam is struggling, stuck between the terror that is Cas’s hole and his brother’s freaking battering ram of a dick. Now and then Dean’ll pull back too far and the head will catch at Sam, soaking him in precome and almost pushing him inside.

Thing is Dean is a persistent fucker, which is seriously unfortunate for Sam. Also doesn’t help that Cas was hoping for this and had himself all prepped and ready. No chance of Dean having to work Cas open and discovering poor little Sammy. After some real thorough grinding the battering ram of Dean dicks sinks into Cas’ tight hole dragging Sam along for the ride. Sam’s lucky that whatever he cast besides making him small also made him nearly indestructible.

Sammy is pulled head first into the hot, damp, and pitch black hole. He can barely move as he’s pressed between his brothers hard cock and the ever clenching muscles of Cas’ ass. Dean wastes no time at laying it into Cas. Hands planted on either side of the hot punk’s hips, most likely leaving bruises, Dean slams into Cas over and over again.

He bottoms out every time making sure Cas feels his big cock completely filling his hot tight hole. Dean almost can’t believe how great Cas feels around him. Whatever is going on is perfect, something is hitting the sweet spot on his cock consistently. Dean knows he isn’t going to last long but it doesn’t matter because this maybe one of the best fucks ever. Cas is letting out a string of curses, oh gods, Deans, and beautiful moans.

He has never had such stimulation before it’s almost like something more than a cock is constantly rubbing over his prostate sending a never ending pleasure. Sam gave up on struggling or much of anything as the tree trunk thick cock continuously kept ramming and rubbing him against Cas’. For Sam it felt like hours, but in reality it was only about 10 minutes. Dean wasn’t surprised when he started to come screaming Cas name with praise and profanities. Filling Cas hole to the brim with his come.

Taking a moment as he came down from his orgasm and pulling out of Cas, Dean look at his work as come drips out of Cas. The hole still clenching but nothing there, looking like it wants more and Dean is happy to oblige. Using one hand to spread Cas’ cheeks Dean starts to clean the mess he made, while using the other hand to finish Cas. Cause Dean Winchester is a gentlemen and never leaves a job half done.

Sam gets a small reprieve as Dean’s cock disappears but he also has the horrifying realization that he is still inside Cas’ ass. Sam tries to breath but with what little air he is taking in he is mostly getting mouthfuls of his bother’s come, as it is literally everywhere.

Before he can think anymore Sam feels Dean’s tongue poking him and licking all around him. Cas’ ass fervently clenching around the Sam and the tongue. Doesn’t take more than a few good twists and pulls before Cas is shooting ribbons of come on the bed.

He doesn’t finish cleaning him out before he is dragged up for a sloppy kiss. Sam thanks for little miracles that he wasn’t pulled into Dean mouth to be consumed with the come. As the two teens slowly make out, Sam finds himself sliding out the still open come slicked hole onto the bed. Too tired to move Sam lays there covered in come and praying that it’s all over.

The worst is over, but Sam’s not out of the woods yet. When the come starts to dry and become itchy, Dean goes to get a washcloth to clean his boyfriend up. When he goes to clean between Cas’s legs Sam gets snagged on the fabric and lifted up. It’s a slooow drag up Cas’s crack and while Dean is gentle, to Sam he’s still being slammed hard over and over again as Dean carefully wipes up every bit of come around Cas’s hole.

Then it’s up up up to the mess on Cas’s stomach until Sam is completely covered in damp flakes of old come. Dean’s just moving to clean himself up when the downstairs door opens and their parents’ voices drift up. He drops the washcloth into his lap in panic and Sam is knocked loose only to fall onto his balls.

"Quick, Cas! Out the window!" Dean hisses, and then Sam holds on for dear life in the ensuing flurry of movement as his brother and his brother’s boyfriend jump up and get dressed.

The bed is too far away for Sam to even hope to jump to as Dean pulls up his underwear, unknowingly trapping his little brother inside. All the jostling causes Sam to slide down behind his balls and between Dean’s cheeks. No, please, not again!

He’s pushed up even closer as Dean pulls up his jeans and he’s knocked back and forth as Dean walks Cas to the window.

"See you tomorrow?" he asks, glancing behind him as he hears footsteps coming up the stairs.

Cas just smirks and tugs Dean into one last kiss, slipping his hands down to give his ass a good squeeze. “You know it. And next time it’s my turn.” He grabs right at the seat of Dean’s jeans and rubs, chuckling as Dean bites his lip to hold back a moan.

"I can’t wait. Now go or I’ll be grounded!" Dean growls, clenching his cheeks at the tingling sensation Cas’s touch caused. He leaves the window open to air out the room and leaps onto his bed just as the doorknob starts to jiggle. He grabs a book off his nightstand and opens it to a random page in time for his parents to open the door and look in.

Mary and John peek in and smile at him. “Hey sweetie,” Mary greets him. “Just letting you know we’re home. Where’s your brother?”

Dean smiles back and shrugs. “Pretty sure he’s at the library. He probably won’t be back for a couple of hours.”

"Go ahead and text him to let us know if he needs a ride. We’ll be downstairs."

"Will do!" Dean nodded. As soon as the door closed again he squirmed and gasped. Cas’s promise was already getting him hot and bothered so quickly. If this kept up he wasn’t going to be able to wait for tomorrow morning.


	4. Okay, so maybe I had to write a little bit more...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe I have a thing for unaware giants with their tinys, please, excuse my weird stories....

Dean was aching down there, which was strange since Cas had just left after some great sex. It was weird to still be aroused. Sam could wait a little while until he finished, then maybe he would sent him a text. For now, he was going to take advantage of his time alone. Dean pressed play on his ipod to make some noise, just in case his parents would listen anything weird. He walked to his drawer where he kept his lube hidden and walked back to his bed. To Sam all this motion had gotten him dizzy, plus his body already hurt like hell, maybe he would be able to escape from his whereabouts while Dean was asleep, bad luck had it that Dean wasn't planing on getting any rest soon.

Dean took off his pants and laid down, not ready to remove his boxers just yet. Sam started to squirm, trying to crawl across his brother's dick and out of the underwear, but the sensation was enough for Dean to start rubbing himself. Sam saw the hand enter his field of vision and let out a scream, at least now he knew his brother was alone, so he didn't have to keep quiet, but the music was loud enough to mute him out. Dean stroked him self, up and down, trapping Sam between his fingers and the dick that started to grow as it got hard, yet again. Dean took of his boxers (finally) thought Sam as he was trying to figure out a way to escape.

There wasn't much he could do, his best bet was to run across the bed as far as he could as soon as the chance was given. While poor tiny sam was thinking about this Deans hand decided to slide down taking him for a ride and into his brother's ass cheeks. Dean was feeling better than ever, probably it was Cas' promise to tomorrow, or maybe that tingling sensation in everyone of his sensitive spots, he didn't know, but what ever it was it was doing wonders. Dean pushed his hips upwards while still laying in bed to try and lube himself up, he didn't want to loose the rhythm and sensation he had built up to now. While still massaging his asshole he extended his arm to get the lube from beside him, he opened it whit his mouth and just allowed the liquid to flow through his but crack, from there he would be able to spread it.

Sam was frightened, really scared, there was cold white liquid all around him, he really didn't wanted to know what it was, and he was to close to his brothers but hole to be comfortable, plus there was a giant hand all around him, pushing, poking, pulling, and rolling. He was crying, but with the skin, his brothers moans, and the music, no one would be able to hear him. Dean was ready, he needed it badly, so he started to open his self up, unknowingly pushing his little brother deep into his ass.

Sam was tired, really tired, so he did what he thought would be his key to survival, and that was crawl as far away from the massive fingers poking in before they killed him (he was surprised he was still alive, and that he had no broken bones), so that's what he did, he crawled as deep as he could until he met with a giant pink ball as a wall, and then it was up from there, he couldn't climb up, so he rested upon the ball-like-wall, and what happened afterwards felt like an earthquake to poor little Sam. Meanwhile, Dean was cumming, and it was strong, something had stroked his prostate, and he just thought that one of his fingers must have reached it accidentally, though he had never really found his prostate, only Cas had been able to reach it with his dick once. Sam blacked out, from tiredness or from shock he wouldn't know, but Dean, being as excited as he was for tomorrow due to Cas' promise of meeting again, grabbed the but plug that his boyfriend had given him as a joke once, and closed his rear end.

Dean got up and grabbed his phone to text his little brother, one quick "Hey, you need a ride?", and left it on his bed stand, he needed a bath, and so he strolled into the bathroom pushing slightly deeper his but plug in place, securing his tiny brother inside.

When Sam woke up to the horror of darkness and damp flesh, and no exit he could only expect the worse, and he promised to some god above that he would never disobey his father again if he was able to get out of this one.


	5. The one where it gets complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe Sam gets stuck somewhere else and can't do much about his condition...

Sam learned to stay away from the ball-like-wall since every time he got near it would cause Dean tremors from within. He waited till the body was completely still which was a long time. Dean was enjoying his bath, massaging his body from any flecks of cum that where dry and gently rubbing his dick. Not enough to harden it though, it was almost unconscious. Once he was done he went, got his pjs and checked his phone, there was still no answer from Sam,  _Weird_ normally the kid would answer right away.

He got dressed and let all of his weight fall into the bed. He had forgotten about the but plug and this made him squeeze it tighter, for fear of it falling of. Sam's space was getting smaller and tighter. After some time of not moving he got an idea, maybe if he was able to wake Dean up and for him to at least take the thing on his but of he would be able to escape. So Sam crawled around onto the wall once again and started hitting the ball, as strong as he could. That got a reaction from Dean, he was just about to fall asleep and suddenly he was wide awake again and his member was aching. "God, what's wrong with me?" He had never been so stimulated in his life. He grabbed his phone and changed back into some loose shorts (he didn't want his boner to be so obvious) and went down stairs. "Mom, Dad, Sam isn't answering, probably deep in some book, I'll go search for him, Can I take the car?". John looked at Mary trying to see what she was thinking, after a slight nod from her he said "Sure, just don't scratch it. Call us if anything happens". "Sure thing!" Called out Dean before closing the door and getting into the car. 

Sam had tumbled off from his spot and was now being rocked back and forth within the small quarters where he was tucked in. When Dean sat down on the driver's seat Sam was sent down right on top of the butt plug, his own dick starting to harden _Oh no_ , he thought to himself, first off, he was so not getting hard over the idea of having something in his butt, second thing, less when he is inside someone else's butt, third thing, much less while said someone was his older brother. 

Dean drove two blocks past the library and parked the car, then he walked an extra block and, since he was feeling sort of romantic ~~(and desperate)~~ he threw pebbles at the door of the second floor of the house. A small light flickered on and the window was opened to reveal a very sleepy Castiel. He saw Dean, and soon after got down and out of his house to meet him outside.

"Hey what are you-" Cas was cut out with an urgent, deep kiss from Dean, "wow there, I didn't think you would be here this soon", "Call me needy if you want" answered Dean, lips still pressed to Castiel's, "but I need you inside." Cas was exalted at this, and he started to flush from his neck into his cheeks. "Okay then."

They walked together to the impala, and Cas got inside of the back seat. Dean drove some more blocks away into a dirt road which most probably would be emptied so late in the night. Soon after he parked he jumped to the back seat and took of his jeans, Cas did the same and they started frotting, but Dean was an impatient bastard so he took of his boxers and Cas' boxers and started riming himself into Cas' dick. "So you really are desperate" Cas chuckled into his ear. Then cas tackled Dean into the seat so that he was laying down and realised the butt plug neatly securing the entrance.

Cas played with it, while he licked Dean's dick slowly, loving the boy's soft moans that escaped against his will. With a _'p_ _lop'_ the plug was off and Cas' dick was entering Sam's cage.

\---

Sam wasn't expecting the end result of his escape plan to be a dick inside of his brother's ass. But then again, that was exactly what was happening, he tried to run away but this was different than the fingers, since the dick was longer, thicker, and apparently looking specifically for him. Truth be told, Cas was searching for Dean's prostate, and he was ramming eagerly into that spot. The slit of the massive dick was opening and closing, dripping with pre-cum and coming for Sam. Sam was hoping that he would be able to climb up the wall that caused the tremors, but as soon as he reached it, so did the massive dick, and pushed him directly towards it, causing spasms all around him, the walls clenching down harder than before, and the slit opening, trapping Sam half way through. His legs where stuck inside this dick, he was pushing at the head trying to get out, but it had no effect, apparently, this only made things worse, for the movement and rhythm increased.

Cas felt chills run through his body, he was thoroughly stimulated. He had never felt his dick as sensible as it was now, he rammed faster, harder into the pressure points, causing chill's to both, himself, and Dean. This was probably the best sex he had ever had. Dean had his hand wrapped around his dick, he felt the orgasm built within him, but he didn't want the car to become dirty and stained. So he just held it, while Cas finished behind him. "Just - don't make a mess", he called out, as soon as he felt the trembles of Cas body inside of him.

Sam was falling down into the dick through the slit. Only his head was poking outside of the hole now, he was crying and screaming, but obviously neither of the teenagers would be able to hear him. With one strong push more into the prostate, he was sunk completely in, if he thought his space was small while inside his brother's ass, well, now he had no space at all. he squirmed inside, desperately trying to get out, but that only got him more clenches, and soon he was being pulled down by those muscles around him. down, down, down, until he could no longer even see the slit. Sam felt soft skin below his feet, and tried to get some stance, but that's when this small piece of flesh opened, and set semen flowing out and around Sam. Sam being in there just prolonged the orgasm, but he was stuck, no amount of semen was pushing him out, rather the opposite, the spasms and the gooey liquid where making him slide through the opening in the soft flesh. And so, Cas came hard and long into Dean's ass. Once he was finished, he pulled himself out, unknowingly taking Sam within himself, then he closed the entrance, making sure no cum fell out with the but plug.

Dean was still aching, and he hadn't cum yet, "I don't want to dirty my old man's car", and that was everything Cas needed to hear before giving him a blow job. It didn't took long for Dean to cum into his mouth, since he was already at the verge, his hand being the only thing that kept him from cumming.  Cas swallowed, not missing a bit. and he left himself fall right on top of his lover. He was tired, and satisfied, but his dick was still hypersensitive. "Whatever that was, it was amazing." Cas whispered with a soft sight. Dean hummed in approval.

"We should better get dressed." Dean said, cutting out the silence created around him. "I have to look for Sammy, he hasn't answered his phone in a while. He's supposed to be at the library."

"I can go with you." Cas shot back, I don't want to return home just yet, plus it is close enough to where I live from."

So the couple got dressed and Dean drove to the library, it was closed, but the back door was opened, and so they entered to find poor Sammy, who was stalked inside of Cas' dick.


End file.
